countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Algeria
People's Democratic Republic of Algeria|translate = الجمهورية الجزائرية الديمقراطية الشعبية ⵜⴰⴳⴷⵓⴷⴰ ⵜⴰⵎⴳⴷⴰⵢⵜ ⵜⴰⵖⵔⴼⴰⵏⵜ ⵜⴰⴷⵣⴰⵢⵔⵉⵢⵜ République Algérienne Démocratique et Populaire |image1 = Algeria girl.jpeg|Female Algeria by shthead qwq.png|Male Algeria flag.png|Flag Algeria emblem.png|Emblem |author = ����TUNIS���� (female) shithead_qwq (male)|dates_of_life = 5 July 1962|capital = Algiers|national_anthem = قسّما Qassaman / The Oath / We Swear|official_language = Arabic Berber/Amazigh French|national day = November, 1 (The National Day Of The Algerian Liberation Revolution Beginning) March, 19 (The National Victory Day) July, 5 (The National Independence Day) February, 18 (The National Martyrs Day ) August, 20 (The National Mujahidin Day) October, 22 ( The National Press Day) May, 22 (The National Craft Day) April, 16 (The National Science Day) And others|population = 43,851,044 (2020)|currency = Algerian dinar|friends = Tunisia Sudan Western Sahara Russia China Palestine Turkey Libya (sometimes neutral) Cyprus Iran Venezuela Cuba Indonesia Malaysia Serbia South Africa Vietnam Pakistan Somalia United States (sometimes neutral) Egypt Saudi Arabia (neutral) Qatar (neutral) Japan (neutral) Mauritania (neutral) Ukraine (neutral)|enemies = France Morocco Kosovo Israel Wales (almost) Portugal (neutral) Spain (neutral) United Kingdom (neutral)|National sport = Soccer Handball Martial Arts Boxing Basketball Volleyball Athletics|National food = Couscous Shakshouka Karantita Marqa Bel A'assel Chakhchoukha}} Algeria is located in North Africa on the Mediterranean Sea, and is a member of the African Union. A large part of Algeria is covered by the Sahara deserts and semi-arid deserts. It shares its borders with [[Libya|'Libya']], [[Mali|'Mali']], [[Morocco|'Morocco']], [[Mauritania|''' Mauritania']], [[Niger|'Niger']], [[Western Sahara|'Western Sahara']], and [[Tunisia|'Tunisia']]. She's one of those rather unpopular countryhumans characters, although she's inevitably popular among the Maghrebians who belong to the fandom, there's not a lot of information about her currently, perhaps she will have so if the fandom starts to focus on [https://countryhumans.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Africa '''Africa'], unfortunately it's still la ong way off. Description Appearance Female Version: Fem! Algeria doesn't have a predetermined appearance but has two of her most popular versions. On the first one, Algeria wears a black jacket with a light fur hood. She has a pink sweater underneath, she also wears navy blue trousers and black shoes with a white front, on the left side of her head, there is a red flower attached. When it comes to the second version, she wears a white shirt with a collar, a navy blue dress with straps, grey trousers and burgundy mary janes with a flat sole, she has a hijab on her head and, just like in the first version, has a flower on the left side of her head. Male Version: The same with the male version, as he has two of his most popular versions. On the first one, Algeria wears a navy blue and white striped shirt, its sleeves are short so they make it look like a summer shirt (some would depict them long), he wears black or navy blue pants and black shoes too, he always wears ''- for some unknown reason -'' a red scarf and a black hat looks just like the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beret '"Beret"], which is a French hat, this version gives him an outfit similar to his mother's outfit, as it created a kind of controversy among the Maghrebians fans, especially the Algerians; because it embodies Algeria with a French appearance, and this didn't appeal to them, luckily that controversy ended. When it comes to the second version, he usually wears a white shirt under a simple black coat, he always keeps it open since it has no zipper or buttons, just like the first version he wears black pants and black shoes as well, besides he covers his hands with black fingerless gloves. There's something different in this version that distinguishes it from the others versions, it's the wings...., usually this version's fans ''- who are in fact few -'' depict them big and bright whites, in almost common way some depict them with some scars due to French colonialism, those wings are perhaps a symbol of his freedom and independence after he was a '"French Colony". Personality The point of the character is the same as the point of appearance. It may be probable that maybe she's hot-blooded, nervous, very brave in hard times and love soccer. The two greatest advantages of Algeria are courage and hospitality. She is kind-hearted. Algeria fights a lot especially and is angry during Ramadan. Algeria has the strength and bravery to withstand anything life throws at them and will help you under any circumstance. Admit to her faults and apologize for them. she's a troublemaker and loves to laugh. According to the current headcanons of the Maghrebians fandom ''- especially her fans -'' which quickly spread among them, the reason for her anger and anxiety is attributed to the bloody events she saw, such as what happened between December 26, 1991 - February 8, 2002, this terrible event is known as the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Algerian_Civil_War "Black/Red Decade" or "Algerian Civil War"], as well as the French colonialism that lasted for 132 years and other events will be always stuck in her memory. Usually, her grief turned into a fit of anger, perhaps because she doesn't want from others to see her in her weakness cases. Her losing lots of important people in her life such as Ottoman Empire, USSR ...... etc, made her suffer from a kind- f fear of losing another person close to her heart. She sometimes doesn't trust the new people she meets because of the betrayals she had been through in the past, the most important of which was the betrayal of her older brother Morocco. Although she's an open-minded person who accepts new ideas and the differences, she's completely against LGBT rights because it's inconsistent with the content of her religion: Islam, from this standpoint we can conclude she's a really religious person. She also really cares for the family and considers it an important matter that must have a high and especially status, even though she never had a healthy relationship with her mother France' ''and her older brother 'Morocco '-she had good relations with him before independence, but now they are enemies-'', she really has a wonderful and harmonious relationship with the rest of her family, or at least most of them. Interests Possibly loves to play soccer and also traditional crafts include knotted and woven carpets made from wool or goat hair; basket-weaving; pottery, silver jewelry; intricate embroidery; and brassware. She also has an interest in a type of Algerian music called Rai. Flag Meaning To know more about this flage click here Other symbols Algeria has lots of symbols, among them: *'''''Fennec is a species of endangered foxes that live in the Sahara of Algeria, it's also called the Sahara fox, it was officially considered the national animal of Algeria, you can find this symbol in the T-shirts of Algerian soccer teams. *''Barbarian Lion, also known as the 'Atlas Lion, is an extinct species of lions, was present before the French colonial period but became extinct due to the frequent hunting operations inflicted by French army on it until the last individual was hunted in 1910, you can find this lion on many coats of arms of Algerian cities, the most iconic being Oran since its name means "two lions". * Nicknames * ''Al-Bahjah'', it's an Arabic word means "joy", there are some sources said: when Algeria was under Ottoman rule, it was a land of development and prosperity where everyone lived in luxury, happiness, and joy. * ''Algiers the White'', according to its capital, which is characterized by white buildings, you can see them from afar since they're bright white, they give a beautiful view to make you want to go there. * ''The country of one and a half million martyrs'', according to its martyrs who fought for freedom and truth and got killed during the liberation revolution. Etymology The name ''"اَلْجَزَائِر"'' is an Arabic word ‎ (it pronounces "al-jazāʾir", which means "the islands", a plural of the Arabic word '"جَزِيرَة"‎, it pronounces "jazīra", which means "island"), it's a referring to the several small islands that once existed in the Bay of Algiers. History Pre-Colonization The territory of modern '''Algeria' in ancient times was inhabited by the Berber peoples. From the 12th century, BC the Phoenician trade settlements were established on the coasts of the country, which from the 9th century BC belonged to Carthage. In the third century BC in the interior of the country was formed Numidia State, joined in the first century BC to the [[Roman Empire|'Roman Empire']]. During the Roman rule, the country became one of the granaries of the empire, thanks to which there was a rapid cultural and economic development of the land. In the fifth century AD, the Algerian coast was occupied by the Vandals, in 533 Byzantium, and in the second half of the 7th century Arabs. The Arabs carried out in the country the process of Islamization and Arabization of the local Berber peoples. During the Middle Ages, the territories often changed their rulers. The coasts were occupied by Berber pirates. At the end of the 15th century, Muslim refugees from Spain settled here in large numbers, they fed pirate settlements. Frequent escapades of pirates to Spain 'and Spanish ships, led to the Spanish seizure of the port of Oran in 1509 ''(she controlled it until 1708), and in 1510 Algiers. Threatened by Spanish expansion, the pirates ( 'kingdom of Algiers)'' turned to the Ottoman Empire for help and in 1519 assumed Turkish sovereignty. Present Algeria was incorporated into the Ottoman Empire under the Arabic name Al-Jazeera/Al Jazâ'ir. From the beginning of the 18th century, local rulers took over. Colonization by France This section talks about a sensitive topic! In 1830 Algiers was captured by France, she was called at that time [[French Algeria|'French Algeria']]. In the following years, the French conducted a systematic conquest of the country, meeting with the resistance of Algerian tribes. The interior of Algeria was taken over by French forces after 1847 with the dismantling of the army of Emir Abd al-Kadir. The French government granted Algeria the status of a colonial French overseas territory and from the 1840s it conducted a colonial action. The local population opposed the French colonization of the country, which organized several anti-French uprisings (among others in 1857, 1864-66, 1870-71). In 1881 the French gave Algeria a code of indigenous peoples. The code prohibited the local population from belonging to political parties and trade unions. Some repressive rights were abolished after the First World War. In the interwar period, the first local parties calling for the defense of the national interest were formed. During the Second World War, Algeria became an area of allied struggle with the forces of the [[Vichy France|'Vichy Government']], as well as she became the source of raw materials and food for Third Reich and Kingdom of Italy. After the end of the war, anti-colonial tendencies intensified. In 1946, the Movement for the Triumph of Democratic Freedoms (MTLD) was founded, which in 1947 created a special underground organization. On the basis of the Special Organisation, the Revolutionary Committee for Unity and Action was established. In 1954, the Revolutionary Committee for Unity and Action (CRUA) organized an anti-French uprising and transformed into the National Liberation Front. The uprising covered the whole country. During the uprising, the French introduced in the colony a system of terror rule and collective responsibility towards civilians. Torture, criminal expeditions, and pacifications became common. In 1958 the Provisional Government of the Republic of Algeria was formed in Cairo. In 1962, representatives of the National Liberation Front and the French government signed an agreement in Évian-les-Bains, under which the independence of the Republic was proclaimed. Sand War and its Aftermath This section talks about a sensitive topic! On the threshold of the country's independence, terrorist attacks by the Secret Army Organization, which gathers the remaining French settlers, intensified. Terrorism and its reaction on the part of the authorities resulted in a massive exodus of the French population from the country. By mid-1962, 80% of the settlers had left Algeria. In 1963, the first Algerian constitution was adopted. Ahmad Ben Bella became Prime Minister and the first President of the Republic. In October 1963, the sovereignty of Algeria was questioned by [[Morocco|'Morocco']] during the so-called sand war in which Algerian forces defeated Moroccan troops. In 1964, the Algerian National Charter outlined a socialist program for the development of the country, in which the National Liberation Front took over the mono-party rule. In 1965, a coup d'état with Huari Bumedien at the forefront took place. During his reign, Bumedien carried out agricultural reform and the nationalization of some industrial sectors. Socialist Algeria Era And Its Aftermath In 1965, Algeria 'proclaimed a course towards building socialism, and a one-party system was established in the country, during this period, the relations with 'USSR 'were strengthened and expanded, which originated during the war for the independence of Algeria, she had become one of the allies of 'USSR 'during the Cold War, as she followed the ''"non-capitalist path of development", the next 25 years became a period of comparative stability for '''Algeria '''until the Algerian Civil War began. '''Algerian Civil War FOR NEXT PART: This section talks about a sensitive topic! In 1979, after Bumedien's death, Szadli Benjedid became president. The new democratic constitution adopted in 1989 caused political chaos. The Islamic Islamic Front of Rescue, which won municipal and regional elections in 1990, received a lot of public support. After winning the first round of parliamentary elections in 1991, the army and supporters of the secular state reacted: The Islamic Front of Rescue was banned and the elections were annulled. In the 1990s, the country was the scene of a civil war. In January 2000, the Islamic Rescue Army, the armed wing of the Islamic Rescue Front (FIS), dissolved and many of its fighters surrendered in exchange for amnesty. In the 21st century, Algeria was one of the most developed countries on the continent. The Algerian civil war, also known as the "Black/Red Decade", officially ended on February 8, 2002, after it started on December 26, 1991, and lasted for 10/11 years, leaving behind 150,000 total deaths and there are sources say that the number is bigger than this one, as well as thousands of injured people with horrific memories that will never be forgotten, the next 8 years became a relative stability for Algeria until the 2010—11 Algerian protests began. [NOTE: in 1991, '' Algeria abandoned the socialist system. it was the same year as USSR's 'death. Since then she had been following the popular democratic system.] The 2010—11 Algerian Protests ''This section talks about a sensitive topic!'' At the turn of 2010 and 2011, national protests broke out in the country, it started on December 28, 2010 — May 11, 2011, due to the bad conditions in 'Algeria '''at that time. Unfortunately, its resulted were more than 420 injuries and 8 deaths (''03 of them burned themselves affected by the Bouazizi Phenomenon and died as a result). With the pressure from protesters and threats of mass suicide, President Abdelaziz Bouteflika stated that he would ask Parliament Carrying out political reforms that guarantee a review of the election law to enhance democratic practice, and he added that he would work to amend the country's constitution "in order to promote representative democracy", the state of emergency had also been lifted, the next 8 years became a relative stability for '''Algeria until the 2019—20 Algerian protests began.. The 2019—20 Algerian Protests Sudden changes may occur in these events because they're recent! The 2019–20 Algerian protests, also known as "Revolution of Smiles" or "Hirak Movement", erupted on February 22, 2019, in most of the cities of Algeria 'and are still continuing, was taking place in the form of street protests, strikes, and civil disobedience, the week of protests in '''Algeria '''begins on Sunday, when all the demonstrations intersect social groups or professional sectors during each time, almost every Tuesday, the government or pro-regime political figures make a statement in the form of proposing a solution to the current crisis, followed by reactions through the scenes, media platforms, and social media, then the protests weeks end every Friday with great popular rallies and marches in the main Algerian cities and some cities in the world where there is an Algerian community. Its purpose was to demand that Bouteflika not run for the presidential elections, change the system and reduce corruption, fraud in elections and the collective dictatorship that was practiced by wealthy ministers and businessmen, its final results were very brief and effective, as Bouteflika didn't run for a fifth term, a comprehensive national symposium was held, Ahmed Ouyahia who was one of the spoilers and dictators in Algeria resigned then he got arrested, the government was changed, former officers arrested and number of wealthy businessmen were imprisoned for corruption and stealing money from the state treasury ''(people's money). Algerian Presidential Elections 2019 Abd al-Qadir Ben Saleh, who is the interim president proposed by the deceased Lieutenant General Ahmed Qaid Saleh, the speaker of the National Assembly and assumed the leadership of the state temporarily (according to Article 112 of the Algerian Constitution), he announced that presidential elections would be held on July 4 of the same year, but the Algerian Constitutional Council rejected the only two files to run for him and declared that the elections are impossible to hold at that time. After pressure from the protesters, the election date was announced on December 12, 2019, more than a hundred Algerians expressed their intention to run, but in the end only five candidates to compete for the Mouradia Palace chair. They are Abdelkader Ben Quraina, Ezzedine Mihoubi, Abdelaziz Belaid, Ali Bin Falis and Abdul Majeed Tabun. Abdul Majeed Tabun won after he obtained 58.15% of the votes, this time the ballot boxes were heavily guarded, so there was no fraud as in previous years.. Modern Days ''Sudden changes may occur in these events because they're recent!'' The Lieutenant-General Ahmed Qaid Saleh, nicknamed "The Lion of Algeria" and "The Warrior of '' [[France|'''France]]", died on December 23, 2019, as a result of a heart attack, although he supported the presidency of Abdelaziz Bouteflika for a fifth era, he played a role in the protests, where he declared a conciliatory speech announced includes the army's support for the Algerian people to the popular movement in Algeria, as he tried to calm the protesters so that there wouldn't be many deaths during the protests. There was a state of shock and sadness in '''Algeria', and among all Algerians from all over the world, many Algerians cried, as they posted on social media compassions and thanksgiving for the role he played in maintaining the peacefulness of the movement. After that, a huge funeral was held for him, attended by millions of Algerians, prominent political figures in addition to his family consisting of a sister, wife and seven children. This funeral was under the protection of the army and the supervision of the people themselves, several news channels talked about this event and the distinctive way in which the funeral was coordinated, local news channels presented this scene for 3 continuous days as Abdel Majid Taboun announced, through a statement from the Presidency of the Republic, that mourning will take place in the whole of Algeria 'for a period of three days and for a period of seven days for the National People's Army. On the other hand, the new president, Abdel Majid Taboun, decided to make profound amendments to the constitution and appointed a group of ministers and presidents, announcing a new government, he had issued many decisions which the Algerian people considered correct, and now he is trying to work on them and consult with the councils to revive a new Algeria, more sophisticated and civilized, and also in order to restore the people's confidence in the government after it lost it as a result of the corruption and the collective dictatorship which was carried out by the former ministers and presidents. ''and history is still going on ... Organizations and Affiliations International organizations '''United Nations (UN) Algeria joined the UN in 1962 along with his subsidiary organizations, including UNESCO, International Health Organization, International Labor Organization, UNICEF and others. Regional organizations League of Arab States After the establishment of the interim government on September 19, 1958, and official Arab recognition of her, Algeria was accepted as an observer member of the League of Arab States, she has a permanent representative, when she gained independence she joined them in 1962. Arab Maghreb Union The core of Maghreb unity dates back to the Tangier Conference in 1989 when Algeria was a founding member, she's still active in activating and developing them structures. The Organization of Islamic Cooperation The Organization of the Islamic Conference (OIC) was established in Rabat during the first Islamic category in this city between 22-27 September 1969, Algeria was one of the founding countries of this Organization, she's still active within them. Non-Aligned Movement This organization was founded in 1961, in who Algeria participated as an observant member before her independence, she officially joined in 1962, they hosted her most successful conference in 1973. African Union Initially called the "Organization of African Unity", Algeria was one of its founders on 5 May 1963, is still a prominent and active member. Economic organizations OPEC Algeria joined in 1961, she plays an essential role in their agreements, and she also has a distinct and effective role in maintaining the stability of the oil poetry, she's still an active member, she's also trying to continue her efforts to stabilize the oil market. WTO they're an international organization founded in 1994, Algeria submitted their application several times and negotiations are still ongoing. Politics Government According to the Constitution of 19 November 1976, which has been amended several times, Algeria is a republic in which the president elected by universal suffrage is the head of state. The President appoints the Prime Minister who heads the government. The bicameral parliament consists of a lower house - the National People's Assembly - and a higher house: The Council of the Nation. Diplomacy Algeria has many diplomatic relations, but we'll mention the most important. [[Libya|'Libya']] The "Algerian-Libyan" relations are the bilateral relations between Algeria and Libya. They have friendly relations despite some tensions between Libya's National Transitional Council (NTC) and the Algerian government over accusations of supporting Muammar Gaddafi regime and opening the border to smuggling weapons and mercenaries during the Libyan civil war (17 February revolution), as well as the problem of demarcating their border points. [[Saudi Arabia|'Saudi Arabia']] The "Algerian-Saudi Arab" relations are the bilateral relations between the Republic of "Algeria" and "Saudi Arab". * Algeria has a consulate in Jeddah, while Saudi Arabia has an embassy in Algiers, both are members of the Arab League and the OPEC. * On November 24, 1986, they signed economic, cultural and technical agreements. * In March 1987, the ruler of Saudi Arabia King''' Fahd bin Abdulaziz Al Saud', paid an official visit to '''Algiers' and met with his Algerian counterpart President Chadli Ben Jadid, during 1980, the Algerian government sent young Algerians to Saudi Arabia to receive Islamic sciences. * During the Iraqi invasion of Kuwait in 1990, Algeria didn't publicly oppose intervention against Kuwait, which strained relations with Saudi Arabia, which defended it. [[Tunisia|'Tunisia']] The "Algerian-Tunisian" relations are the bilateral relations between the Republic of Algeria and Tunisia. * In the 1970s, Tunisia changed its attitude toward Western Sahara in order to avoid enmity with Algerian Authorities. * Throughout the history of independent Algeria, it has been associated with a number of economic partnerships with Tunisia, including pipeline plans linking Algeria to Italy through Tunisia, their relations became closer in 1987, after the departure of Tunisian President Habib Bourguiba from rule, and the assumption of former President Zine El Abidine Ben Ali. [[India|'India']] "Algerian-Indian" relations point to growing bilateral relations between "Algeria" and "India". * "Algeria" has an embassy in New Delhi, and "India" has an embassy in Algiers, both are part of the "Non-Aligned Movement", as a member of the "African Union", "Algeria" supports "India" candidature for a permanent seat on the reformed "UN Security Council". * This relationship has witnessed great economic and joint cooperation. [[Russia|'Russia']] "Algerian-Russian" relations are bilateral relations between the Algeria and Russia, Soviet Union was also among the most prominent countries that supported the Algerian war of liberation politically and militarily, as well it was the first country in the world which recognize the Algerian Interim Government. * The relations between the two countries are good, strong and friendly. * Russia has been providing military and economic assistance in Algeria. * In addition, it has provided assistance in the field of oil and gas through the inauguration of new gas and oil pipelines such as the Suheir Hajar Anous Gas Pipeline. [[United States of America|'United States of America']] "Algerian-American" relations are the international relations existing between the Algeria and United States of America. * In July 2001, President Abdelaziz Bouteflika became the first Algerian president who visits the White House since 1985, this visit, which was followed by a second meeting in November 2001, and the participation of President Bouteflika in the "G-8" summit in June 2004 in its 30th edition, demonstrates the growing relationship between USA and Algeria. * Since the September 11, 2001 attacks in the United States, contacts have intensified in key areas of common interest, including law enforcement and counter-terrorism cooperation, Algeria has publicly condemned the terrorist attacks on the "United States" and has been a strong supporter of the international war on terrorism. * USA and Algeria are consulting closely on major international and regional issues, the pace and scope of high-level visits have accelerated. [[Egypt|'Egypt']] "Algerian-Egyptian" relations are the international relations existing between Algeria and Egypt. * Egypt '''provided great support to '''Algeria '''during the revolution and played an important role in its construction and development. * In return, after '''Algeria gained independence and rebuilt its civilization, it gave to Egypt great support and assistance in the October War when it knew that Israel intends to launch an attack on it. * Currently, the relationship between them is good despite some tensions and problems because what happened in the Egyptian-Algerian Crisis in 2009 still has a clear impact. Geography Algeria is located in North Africa, on the Mediterranean Sea, between Morocco and Tunisia. The country covers an area of 2 381 741 km², of which 4/5 are deserts. It is the first largest country in Africa. The Arabic name of the country, Al-Jazeera (island), comes from the name of the capital of Algeria - Algiers - which in Arabic is called just Al-Jazeera. Algiers owes its Arabic name to small islands, which were located on the coast of the country. The Mediterranean Sea is separated from the Sahara by a strip of mountains, valleys, and plateaux that form part of the North African area called the Maghreb. The region also includes Morocco, Tunisia, and part of Libya. Area: * Total: 2 381 740 km² * Land: 2 381 740 km² * Water: 0 km² * Land borders: * The total length of borders: 6343 km Length with individual countries: * Libya 982 km, * They were 5,000 miles away, * Mauritania 463 km, * Morocco 1559 km, * Niger 956 km, * Tunisia, 965 km, * Western Sahara 42 km. * Coastline: 998 km Marine lengths: * Fishing area: 32-52 nautical miles * Waters belonging to the country: 12 nautical miles The shape of the surface is varied. The northern part of the country is mountainous, while the rest of the upland is lowering in the northeast in the vicinity of Tunisia. The south of the country is also mountainous. In several places in the coastal zone lie lowlands, which, however, quickly move into the upland areas. The average altitude for Algeria is 500 m above sea level. The highest peak is Tahat in the Ahaggar mountains in the south of the country. Its altitude is 2918 m above sea level. The Ahaggar Massif is a crystalline mountain built of Precambrian rocks, crossed by numerous junior faults. From Ahaggaru originate the largest us in the world, leading south, up to the central course of Niger. Most of the country is covered by plateaux and high plains with local depressions. The northern and western parts of these highlands are occupied by deserts. The largest of these is the Great Western Ergh, a sandy desert. In Algeria, there are also desserts like Irk Ikidi and Erg Shash. Desert plains have a monotonous character. The southern areas before the Ahaggaru massif are covered with ideas. Numerous udders also occur on the western side of the massif. Thanks to the desert climate in Algeria are preserved four impact craters: Tin Bidder, Warkziz, Talamzan, and Amkid. In the east, near the border with Tunisia, the terrain lowers, forming a vast lowland, in the north part filled with salt lakes. Also between the Sahara Atlas and Tellski, on the Shetland Highlands, you can meet numerous salt lakes and salt marshes filled with water during the winter rains. The north of the country is dominated by two parallel mountain ranges - the Tells Atlas in the north and the Sahara Atlas in the south, on the other side of the highlands. The Atlas Mountains are young folded massifs with an average height of 1 500 m above sea level. The highest peak of the Algerian part of the range lies in the Saharan Atlas - it is Jabal Aurus with a height of 2328 m above sea level. This peak rises on the eastern extension of the Atlas. The mountains have a desert character. Algeria's coastline is poorly developed. Only vast bays, which are separated by rocky cliffs, dominate. The coastline itself is mostly rocky and cliffy, even the interior of the bays are inaccessible. There are a few sandy and beach sections. Algeria's climate is divided into two climate zones - the Mediterranean climate in the coastal strip and the Tel Avila Atlas and the tropical climate with a continental variety in the rest of the country. Above the territory of Algeria lie two air masses - dry tropical air over the desert areas up to the Atlas mountains and polar sea air. The polar-maritime mass occurs in winter over the coastal zone, and with the coming spring, it is pushed out by the tropical masses coming from the south. They last from May to the end of September, then the coastal climate changes and is close to temperate. Temperatures depend on latitude and altitude. Apart from the Atlas massifs, the average temperature rises southwards. Amplitudes also change. In the coastal zone, which is influenced by the Mediterranean climate, the amplitudes are low, both annual and daily. In winter, the average daily temperature remains at 10 °C. Summer is warmer but the hot days are few. Summer days are usually characterized by temperatures of 30 to 34 °C, and at night they fall to 23 to 25 °C. The situation is slightly different in the mountains, where temperatures drop with altitude. In winter, the Tel Avila Atlas is so cold that snow lasts for several weeks. Behind the mountain zone, temperatures rise. In winter it is quite cool, with night frost. The average temperature there is maintained at 10-12 °C. The summer is hot, the average temperature for the desert plains is 32 ° C, and this value increases as you move south. It is highest in the border region of Mali and reaches 38 °C. The daily amplitudes are high. Daytime temperatures in the afternoon and afternoon exceed 40 °C. In the south, they reach and sometimes exceed 50 °C. At night it gets cold, the air above the Algerian desert cools down to 15 °C or even 10 °C. There is no frost in summer. Algeria is one of the hottest places on earth - especially in summer when the southwest is blowing hot sirocco wind. It rapidly raises the temperature and dustiness of the air. The wind also reaches the coast. Rainfall in Algeria comes from the parricidal lows that appear over the northern part of the country in winter. Algeria is one of the driest places on Earth. While the mountainous areas of the Tell Atlas mountain rainfall exceed 1000 mm, the south of the mountain ranges rains are scarce or non-existent. The average rainfall in the central part of the country is less than 100 mm. In some periods it does not rain all year round. Desert rainfall is a short-term downpour. Only the Ahaggar mountain area receives 100 mm or more. However, the values never reach 200 mm. On the coast, it rains mainly in winter and late autumn. Rainfall disappears with the coming of spring. The rainfall there is around 400 mm. More rain falls on the east side, up to a maximum of 800 mm. The country's surface water supply is limited due to low rainfall. Only in the north, rivers flow in the coastal area and in the Tel Avila Atlas. However, even there, most of them dry out in summer. Even the largest river in Algeria, the Wadi ash-Shalif, dries out at a length of about 700 km. The river flows into the Mediterranean Sea in the western part of the country. The rest are typical periodical rivers. Most of them are episodic watercourses. The lifespan of these waters is up to several weeks a year, and sometimes the valleys remain dry for several years. Many rivers of periodic character flow from the southern slopes of the Atlas. After passing several dozen kilometers, they die in the sands of the desert. Groundwater resources are high, but their renewability is very low. Groundwater is found at different depths and in rocks from different periods of time. The most abundant waters come from Tuggurt, where there are four aquifers. The deepest is located at a depth of 2000 m. Relationships Family * [[Ottoman Empire|'Ottoman Empire']] — great-step-grandfather (father side) * [[Turkey|'Turkey']] — step-grandfather (father side) * [[France|'France']] — mother * [[Egypt|'Egypt']] — father * [[Spain|'Spain']] — aunt * [[Chad|'Chad']] — older sister * [[Mali|'Mali']] — older half-brother * [[Morocco|'Morocco']] — older brother * [[Tunisia|'Tunisia']] — older sister * [[Madagascar|'Madagascar']] — older brother * [[Haiti|'Haiti']] — older sister * [[Western Sahara|'Western Sahara']] — younger cousin-sister or niece (depends on the person) Friends Algeria has lots of friends that we can't mention them all: * [[Tunisia|'Tunisia']] — "My older sister, you used to care about me and help me in the past, now it's my turn to do so." * [[Sudan|'Sudan']] — "I still remember you and I still love you ...." * [[North Korea|'North Korea']] — "Real Korea, our relationship is good due to our history and because you also support Palestine in his case.." * [[South Korea|'South Korea']] —'' "You really are a great partner! Our relations are good, as we have common benefits! Besides, I started having an interest in South Korean culture Even some of my people do love your musical genres, '''K-Pop.' My people try learning your language." * [[Russia|'Russia']] — "A real friend! You really help me! Your weapons are a big part of my armies' weapons! I can't do it without you and your services! Your dad also helped me in the past! Thanks for all your help!" * [[USSR|'USSR']] — "Thank you for all you what you gave to me. Thank you for supporting my war of liberation, and for all those times you were by my side when I needed help, you're a hero! Rest in peace old friend. I'll never forget you." * [[China|'China']] — "You're one of my friends, you help me build a lot of buildings. Also, most of my products are imported from you! Thank you so much!" * [[Western Sahara|'Western Sahara']] — "My little cousin/niece! Don't worry sweetie, I'm always with you. Just stay strong and independent as I always knew you, I can't deny, you feel more of a daughter to me than just a cousin!" * [[Palestine|'Palestine']] — "Oh Palestine, my son- I mean my friend, I know how it feels to be oppressed, don't worry, I'm always with you! Just don't do something stupid, please." * [[Turkey|'Turkey']] —'' "You're one of my friends. What made us friends was our very strong and good relationship and your father, he was a great person and he really helped me! I will never forget him, plus from 5% to 25% of my people are actually from Turkish descent!" * [[Cyprus|'Cyprus']] — "You're a very good friend, I hope our relationship will remain like this, partner." * [[Iran|'Iran']] — "We were enemies in the past, but... now we're friends. We have a good relationship especially after you started supporting Palestine and Western Sahara!" * [[Venezuela|'Venezuela']] — "You'll always be my best South American friend. We both recognize our friend Western Sahara! Also, we can into celebrating our national day on the same day!" * [[Cuba|'Cuba']] — "Thank you for supporting me in my revolution against my mother, France. Oh, and for your help during "Sand War" against that traitor, Morocco! You really are a good friend." * [[Indonesia|'Indonesia']] — "You're a very good friend. You helped me get my independence in 1962! Thank you for your advice on the Bandung Conference! Also, we both support Palestine, so this made our relationship better." * [[Serbia|'Serbia']] — "Friend! We both hate Kosovo, Kosovo is Serbian!" * [[Pakistan|'Pakistan']] — "You're my sibling but from different parents. You supported me in my civil war! Thank you." * [[Vietnam|'Vietnam']] — "Great friend to spend time with. You helped me in the liberation revolution and as did I in the Vietnam War. There are things in common between us! This helped us to develop a friendly relationship." * [[Somalia|'Somalia']] — "Partner. You're a friend of mine, but not really a good one, anyway... I see you need some support... This is 1.5$ million from me, to your support fund!" * [[Egypt|'Egypt']] —"Dear Dad, I love you so much! I sort of forgave you for what you did in 2009, please don't do that again." * [[India|'India']] — "I... I do love a bit of your Bollywood and my people do as well, please don't tell anyone, this is very embarrassing! Also, we have a good relationship, besides, I'm getting help from your workers, as I have some Indian restaurants you may like." * [[South Africa|'South Africa']] — "I feel comfortable talking and spending time with you, you're a good friend and an excellent partner, you're cooperating well with me and this makes our relationship success, we both will never forget Nelson Mandela." * [[Syria|'Syria']] — "We're very good friends, I, also, have a good relationship with your husband Iraq in spite of what happened in the so-called, 'Crisis Match'... I'll always support you and take care of you even if you're actually older than me, and I'll never stop receiving your refugee people! They need help." * [[Iraq|'Iraq']] — "Thank you so much for helping me during my liberation revolution, and for forgiving me! I really am so sorry. That was a big mistake!, I promise it will never happen again. Y'know, sometimes my people behave in a silly and stupid way but I still love them and I'm truly proud of them... Currently, our relationship is developing rapidly and positively and this makes me optimistic! As a 'reciprocate'' I'm helping you and your poor people! I'm by your side, partner!" Neutral Although her relationship with them is neutral, she sometimes gives them help if they need it: * [[Spain|'''Spain]] — "You are the sister of France! We both can't stand Morocco!" * [[Saudi Arabia|'Saudi Arabia']] — "Sorry, my friend, I'll never join your Islamic alliance, if it was related to the liberation and defence of Islamic countries, I would be the first to join, but nope! I don't count the other Islamic countries. That doesn't serve my benefits!" * [[Qatar|'Qatar']] — "Hmmm... we're not really good friends, I just don't trust your channel, I'm not sure what you say is the truth." * [[Libya|'Libya']] — "We're still friends, but... why are you accusing me of things I didn't do? Please trust me, what's with all these 'borders problems'? I want the old Libya to come back." * [[United States of America|'United States of America']] — "You're a very good neutral trade partner, unfortunately, you support the majority of my enemies, I feel thankful you didn't include me on the ban-list. Please don't do that, we're kind of good partners, y'know..." * [[European Union|'European Union']] — "You're a great trade partner, you buy my gas and my oil, but... does that really make us friends?" * [[NATO|'NATO']] — "NOPE! I'm not going to ally with you! Never! I'm not your enemy... I'm just neutral with you. Also, I'm much friendlier with my good friend, Russia, and... How dare you try to change my kinda weird friend Libya?! He was good before you came! Now I see you're planning to invade Iran? C'mon! If you try to touch him you're gonna become my enemy." * [[United Kingdom|'United Kingdom']] — "Well ... you're not a very good friend. Our relationship wasn't good from the beginning, I still remember you opposed about me being colonized by France, don't you think I didn't know you were planning to colonize me instead of my mother!! Anyway, our relationship is neutral now, but ... I'll never ever forget your invasion in 1812 and in 1824! Chinese tea better than yours." * [[Mauritania|'Mauritania']] — "We're friends, but not very close friends, you're a bit weird for some reason. You're so calm and I never hear something from you, that I forget you exist, sorry... It's true you do support my sweet cousin/neice, Western Sahara, but you still scare me..." * ' ' [[Japan|'Japan']] — "We're semi-good friends and trade partners, our relationship needs some improvements. I won't hide that my people are interested in Japanese culture, especially anime, does that make me an, uhh... otaku? We would become really good friends if you stop bothering me and ordering me to pay my debt." * [[Ukraine|'Ukraine']] — "We have a fairly good relationship, but I wish you weren't the enemy of my sister, Tunisia, and my ally, Russia." * Portugal '— "Our relationship was good at first, but now there is noticeable tension in it, after all, you weren't really a good friend." Enemies * [[France|'France]] — "You didn't apologize for what you had done to me, you didn't even give me all my precious things you had stolen from my land !!, and yet you still think that we can build a good relationship if I was focusing more on the future ?!!, huh ... well, you wanted that... so listen to me carefully, I will never forget the past !!." * [[Morocco|'Morocco']] - "Traitor who tried to kill Western Sahara!" * [[Israel|'Israel']] — "Gib Palestine their independence you zionist!." * [[Wales|'Wales']] — "Stop calling me a flag stealer! How dare you insult my flag that carried the pure blood of millions of martyrs who defended me and sacrificed everything for me!?." * Note': Wales is almost an enemy of Algeria compared to her other enemies, but he still counts. * Kosovo '— "Nope! I will never recognize you! YOU ARE SERBIAN! Admit it!." * [[Third Reich|'Third Reich]] — "Happy to know you're dead, I'll never forget what you've done to North Africa during WWII!! YOU ARE A MONSTER!!." Past Versions * [[Kingdom of Algiers|'Kingdom of Tlemcen']] * Ottoman Algeria * [[French Algeria|'French Algeria']] * [[Provisional Government of the Algerian Republic|'Provisional Government of the Algerian Republic']]' '— alternative version or past self '(depending on the person) Opinions Ottoman Empire Ottoman Empire .... The person who saved me from Spanish Empire, I know he did some ... terrible things, but he was a wonderful person to me ... a perfect father figure, although his position was neutral on the French colonialism of my land, I understand that, because he was .... dying in those years .... I could do nothing about that .... I really miss him.| Algeria about Ottoman Empire}}Algeria asked her great-step-grandfather Ottoman Empire for help when she was under the Spanish attacks, he quickly helped her and thus he liberated the areas that were under the control of the Spanish Empire, years later, she becomes part of him and this is how Ottoman Algeria was born, in 1670 her system of rule became partially independent of his rule and then became complete in 1671, but she kept the nominal dependence of him, perhaps because she was sincere to him or because she didn't forget all that he presented to her, after she was occupied by France, she couldn't do anything to help him and save him from death, in the end, Algeria found herself watching her beloved greti step-grandfather gradually dying to disappear from existence, she still remembers the old days with him and is still proud of them she considers them "The Golden Age of Algeria". Losing this person who was close to her heart was painful for her. Perhaps putting flowers once or twice a week on his grave became a habit for her. Turkey Turkey !! ...., my dear step-grandfather !!, our relationship is really good and strong !!, I don't know why my father Egypt doesn't like him, he's always providing medical assistance to my people when they need it !!, although he voted unfavorable in 1955 and abstained in the vote in 1958 about granting my independence in the Council of UN just to keep his good relationship with my mother France which led to spoil our relationship at that time, he sincerely apologized to me for his mistake in 1985 !, and in 1999 he stated that he had erased all the connotations of those votes !, after I visited him in 2005 our relationship returned good !, actually it's still the same !, also, since he's a NATO member, he's trying hard to improve my relationship with him and his group, in addition to that, after my ally Russia, he offers me lots of military support !!, I'm really grateful to him and I hope we would remain friends !!.| Algeria about Turkey}}The relationship between Algeria and her step-grandfather Turkey is very good and strong in the current times,although he voted unfavorable in 1955 and abstained in the vote in 1958 about granting her independence in the Council of UN just to keep his good relationship with her mother France which led to spoil their relationship at that time, he sincerely apologized to her for that in 1985, in 1999 he stated that he had erased all the connotations of those votes, after the Algerian visit to him in 2005 their relationship returned good, now he's always providing medical assistance to her people when they need it, and since he's a NATO member, he's trying hard to improve her relationship with him and his group, in addition to that, he offers her lots of military support. Egypt E-Egypt?, well..., he's my father, our relationship is rather good despite some tensions and problems that sometimes happen...., I kinda forgave him for what he did in 2009 even though he hurt my feelings..., I'm not sure if we can get over that..., but we're family in the end !, so I'm trying hard to improve our relationship and make it better!| Algeria about Egypt}}Algeria's relationship with Egypt is similar to any normal and common relationship between father and daughter, he really loves her and acts with her kindly, although he did something cruel and bad to her in 2009, they somewhat forgave him, she still loves him after all, now they're trying to improve their relationship and forget that incident, we can say they're making positive progress. Chad Chad !!...., my beloved older sister !, well ..., she's just two years older than me, I love her and I hope she does the same !!, she helped me in the past and now I'm doings so, espcielly after the problems she've got !!, uhhh ... some thought I brought back her immigrant people who came to me for no reason, and that angered them, but in fact she asked me to do so and we have concluded an agreement, also I brought them back to her in a respectful and humanity way, it's nice to spend some good time with her, we're not just sisters and good friends, we're also suitable partners !!, this made our relationship distinctive and strong !!.| Algeria about Chad}}The relationship between Algeria and her sibling Chad is very good, they love to spend time with each other, also they don't hesitate to help each other, which is why they're good friends and suitable partners. Mali Mali, I heard about the problems you get and the dire conditions you are going through, your people are suffering now and this really saddens me, don't worry !, I'm always here with you !, you're my half-brother, aren't you?.| Algeria about Mali}}Algeria has a good relationship with Mali, she's really giving him a lot of support and humanitarian aid, financially and morally, especially after the many problems he suffered from. Morocco Morocco ... that jealous selfish prick!! ....when I was under the rule of France, he was giving me help and support ...., I considered him as a loyal friend and a real brother that can be trusted, but everything faded after a year of independence ..., I got problems with him and then ... we fought each other..., the biggest shock when he tried to kill my cousin/niece Western Sahara ..., if I wasn't there next to her I don't know what might happen to her, did she've done anything wrong so he could take away her rights that way?!!, what can I say about him more than ... A Traitor !!. I don't want to see him until this problem get solved between the three of us !.| Algeria about Morocco}}Algeria's relation with her older brother Morocco before independence was very good, where he was giving her support, weapons, food and medicine material aid in abbreviation, he had a role in the liberation revolution just like Egypt, but everything faded and deteriorated a year after independence, as they had many problems because of border problems that they even fought in a war called ''"Sand War" ''and ended thanks to the Arab League and the Organization African after a whole year of fighting, now they're fighting over Western Sahara, she's still adhering that her cousin/niece Western Sahara doesn't belong to anyone but Morocco doesn't agree with her, she really misses the old Morocco and wishes if he would return, now she can't love him or consider him as her older brother anymore after what he has done, that broke her heart and provoked her anger as well, both don't know if they'll remain enemies forever or something will happen and change that, but each of them believe that the other at fault. France F-France?! ... eh ... I don't like to talk about her, she's my.... my mother ..., but she never treat me as her daughter, I... I sometimes wonder why she's never as nice with me as she's with Canada and America, I was helping her, but did she do the same?,... of course NO !!, she ruled me for 132 years !!, tortured me and my people all that time !!, smashed me and took from me everything !!, huh ...mom, how do you feel after your daughter/son defeated you and kicked you out?, I really hate her !!, I will never forget the cruel and brutal past she forced me to live in !!, the worst part she still sees me as a "colony" and interferes in my business without my permission !!, ugh!... she'll never change!| Algeria about France}}France is, in fact, the mother of Algeria, she's also one of those who provide aid to her, in addition, she's having 4 to 5 of her immigrant people, but their relationship isn't healthy at all, so they avoid meeting each other, although this often happens, they often quarrel because of what happened in the past, France is trying to change and show the best to her daughter, and Algeria is difficulty trying to forgive her and improve their relationship and make it good for the best, but the wound opens whenever they feel that her mother returned to look at her as a "colony" and that's what's happening actually. Currently, France is bothering Algeria by intervening in her own problems and this worries her as much as it bothers her because that could adversely affect her future, so she's trying to keep her mother away from her own business. * She's the biological mother of lots Algerian provinces such as Tiaret and Algiers. Spain Spain ..., she's my aunt, I still remember that she occupied Oran for 3 whole centuries but at least she didn't do horrible things as much as my mother did, well...., currently our relationship isn't very good but it's also not bad, it's neutral ..., we're both enemies of Morocco, but our relationship isn't good currently, perhaps it would return as it was before and maybe it would get worse, it suddenly became tense, especially after she blackmailed me by insisting on exchanging my gaz for her ceramics, so I replied to that by refusing to visit her in order to solve some of the outstanding problems between us, she also recently abandoned her proposal and became an enemy with my cousin/niece Western Sahara, but I simply cannot become her enemy after all we have accomplished together, that would be a bad step for me and also contrary to my benefits, but ... maybe we would become soon, I hope that would never happen.| Algeria about Spain}}Algeria's relationship with her aunt Spain is neutral, they act naturally and have full reservations when they meet, both can't stand Morocco, this helped them to develop their relationship, they don't feel comfortable, especially Algeria, about talking about things such as Spain's occupation of Oran and Western Sahara, therefore, they avoid going into such matters unless it's necessary, despite the problems currently taking place in this relationship due to Spain's official decision on Western Sahara and the tension that occurred between them because of blackmail and the consequences of it, their relationship currently isn't good so they're working to find a solution to this, Algeria hopes she wouldn't become the enemy of Spain after that. * She's the biological mother of some Algerian provinces such as Oran. Western Sahara Western Sahara.... she is my younger beloved cousin/niece, I love that sweet little girl !!, our relationship is very good and fairly strong, at the moment I give her a lot of help, also I'm trying to make the rudder turn to her advantage so she can win the case,I can't hide I'm really worried about her, I'm afraid she would lose against Morocco and all our joint efforts would fade in vain, I sometimes treat her like a daughter to me more than just a cousin.... that's a bit weird, anyway ... I hope our relationship will remain the same despite all the problems and pressures, and I hope she will always stay the strong and independent girl I know.| Algeria about Western Sahara}}The relationship between Algeria and her cousin/niece Western Sahara is very good right now, she gives to her cousin assistance and generously supports her trying to make the case valid to her so she would officially become independent of Morocco, they love talking to each other and spending time together, they also have a lot of common interests and attitudes, that's what made them good friends with a close and kind of strong relationship. Tunisia Tunisia ... my nice older sister !!, who would have imagined we fought in the distant past because of border problems ?!, well ... that was in the past, what matters now is the present, when I was under the rule of France, she was giving me a lot of support and a lot of help !!, she also played a role in the success of the liberation revolution !!, although in the "Black/Red Decade" our friendly relationship turned into a blurry relationship with accusations, doubts and problems, luckily after that everything went back to normal and we came back friends again !!, currently I'm giving her a lot of financial assistance so we can consider it a kind of "reciprocate", what made our relationship better is that she changed her attitude towards my cousin/niece Western Sahara, it's neutral stance but better than nothing, I hope that our relationship will remain so and no problems would happen again between us.| Algeria about Tunisia}}Algeria's relationship with her older sister before independence was fairly good, where she was providing her with support and assistance as she had ''- with Egypt and Morocco -'' a role in the success of the liberation revolution despite all the obstacles set by their mother France to keep them apart, although what happened during the "Black Decimal" and how their relationship subsided and became like a fog, they repaired it and returned friends again, currently Algeria is offering a lot of support to Tunisia by giving her money, and her older sister is trying to avoid anything that may disturb the atmosphere of their relationship, that's why they're great friends, they love to spend time together and talk about things in common, even if they talked about the old wars that happened between them, they would soon laugh at their stupidity and how selfish they were about the borders. Sudan Sudan? ..., uhh ... she's one of my older friends of mine, since the end of my civil strife, we've rebuilt our relationship and become fairly good friends, but there is still a lack of trust, however, I offered help to her in the midst of her protracted civil war, we both call for an end to the current Libyan crisis and establishment the peace and stability on that case, this has strengthened our relationship.| Algeria about Sudan}}The relationship between Sudan and Algeria isn't necessarily the best, but they are fairly good friends, despite the support and continuous assistance from Algeria to her, there's a lack of confidence, they don't spend much time together for some reason, but when they do, they spend a fairly good time, although the political problems and repeated pressures, they have successfully built their friendly relationship, that's not enough, their relationship hasn't reached the required level, so they're doing their best to make it as well. Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia? .... we're friends but not good friends, I mean ... our relationship is a bit good but it became tense especially after the events in Kuwait and my refusal to join his Islamic alliance, this kind of bothered him, but I have one compelling reason: I don't fight other Islamic countries on the pretext they support terrorism or something like that, I'm trying to be friendly or neutral with them so I don't want to get myself into trouble, and yet ... I still have the opportunity to participate temporarily as long as it is to support and liberate other Islamic countries, I hope he'll truly understand my position one day, I don't have any grudge against him, I just don't trust him completely, that doesn't mean we're not friends after all.| Algeria about Saudi Arabia}}Algeria's relationship with Saudi Arabia isn't as good as it looks, it's, in fact, tense especially after the events of Kuwait and how she didn't publicly oppose intervention against Kuwait during the Iraqi invasion of them, which led to some problems between her and Saudi Arabia, especially since he's one of those who support Kuwait, currently their relations are neutral but fairly good, Saudi Arabia is still trying to persuade her to join his Islamic alliance and this has begun to bother her because its goals don't serve her benefits and that may get them into problems with other Muslim countries, she hopes he would understand her intent and position correctly, but after all, they're kind of good partners. Qatar Qatar ??..., that short guy ? ..., well .., I don't know about him a lot, he doesn't seem friendly , especially he's known to be a narcissistic, egotistical and sometimes manipulative, in summary... I don't trust him completely, the same with his channel called " Al-Jazeera". Ironically, it was my name during the Ottoman rule ..., it lacks the simplest terms of an honest news channel, I tried to advise him but he threw them in the trash..., my refusal to join his father and not to be his enemy wasn't for him as some people think, it was for logical reasons I hope they both will understand them, we're still kind of friends, we spend some time together if we don't find what we do, I can't deny he's in fact a very successful businessman and he sometimes become unexpectedly friendly.| Algeria about Qatar}}Algeria's relationship with Qatar is fairly good, but not so much, some problems and troubles happened between them, because of rumors about toxic plans made by him that could threaten them, these rumors were later invalidated, currently, their relationship is neutral but it started to tend to be kind of friendly, especially after the recent events that pass between these two partners. Qatar describes Algeria as "honorable" in appreciation of her logical and appropriate positions and decisions in difficult situations. Israel Man, I like saying "NO!!" to you. No matter how much you beg and plea to be recognized by me, I won't. I love denying your membership to the UN. You can't fool me !!, I know you want to kill my son- I mean my friend Palestine !!. but ..., Someday I might give you membership if Palestine does something stupid and I don't think that would happen. YOU ARE PALESTINIAN, YOU ZIONIST!.| Algeria about Israel}}Algeria and Israel have a very bad and unhealthy relationship, it may be even worse than her relationship with their mother, the cause of hostility and hatred between them revolves around Palestine, she sticks he's independent and doesn't belong to Israel, but Israel has a completely different view, he hates her attachment and how she loves Palestine so much that she considers him as her beloved son, this provokes his disgust sometimes, she's not racist towards him or his people since the Jewish category of their people feel social comfort and equality between them and others there, but her actions make him think she's so, anyway ... no one thinks their relationship will improve, as long as she'll always fight him militarily, politically, and even in every possible way to the end, as she'll remain the eternal supporter of Palestine, nothing can improve that. Madagascar Madagascar, he's my annoying older brother, I just- ...., he's really weird and- ..., I don't know how to explain it, ....I still care about him, but he went with France with Morocco, while me, Chad, Haiti and Tunisia stayed with Egypt.. he's my older brother after all and I'll always love him....| Algeria about Madagascar}}Madagascar was nice to Algeria when she was first born, but when Egypt and France broke up, Madagascar and Morocco went with France. USSR WIP Haiti She's my older sister !, our relationship is somewhat good !, I always give her support and humanitarian aid in crises !, I really love her and wish her all the best !.|2 = Algeria about Haiti}}The relationship between these two sisters is somewhat good, Algeria always sends to Haiti various aid and specialized medical teams during crises, that's why their relationship is always improving, although they don't communicate much with each other, they have some good times when they decide to go out and do some fun activities together. Trivia Facts about Algeria * Algeria is the largest African nation with 2,381,741 km2 of total area. * The country was Indigenously inhabited by Berbers. * The country’s oil reserves are ranked the 16th largest globally and its natural gas reserves are the 9th biggest worldwide. * Algeria’s national oil company Sonatrach is Africa’s largest. * The nation’s defense budget is the highest in Africa and its military is among Africa’s largest. * Umayyad Caliphate is a group of Muslim Arabs who established their rule in Algeria in the mid-7th century and introduced Islam in the country. * Between 1620 and 1621, the city of Algiers was struck by a plague and an estimated 30,000 to 50,000 of its inhabitants died from the deadly infection. * Christians were extensively captured and enslaved in the country or sold in slave markets until the early 19th century. * The Issaouane Erg in Algeria is part of the vast Sahara Desert. * The country has many species of birds, it's actually a haven for bird watchers. * Various species of animals that once inhabited the country such as the Barbary lion and Atlas bears are now extinct, this is because of France during its colonization there * The government of Algeria imposes huge restrictions on press freedom and violation of the rules results in cancellation of the respective firms’ licenses. * publicly display homosexuality in Algeria is illegal * The country has a total of 1,541 municipalities or counties within its 533 districts. * Camels are extensively used in Algeria. * Algeria’s inflation rate of 4% is the lowest among the North African states. * Along the Mediterranean, Algeria is approximated to have the highest potential for solar energy. * There are more than 780 research laboratories in the country and more than 20,000 research-based professors within Algeria. * Unemployment in the country mostly affects women and youth, the rate of unemployment for young people of 15-24 years is 21.5%. * The country is home to many "UNESCO World Heritage Sites" such as the limestone "Valley of M’Zab". * The country’s road network with a highway length of approximately 180,000 kilometers is denser than that of any other African country. * 70% of Algeria’s lawyers and 60% of the judges in the country are actually female. * Most of the migrants from the country are in France, with the total number estimated at 1.7 million. * More than 11.2 million Algerians can write and read in French. * Ahlam Mosteghanemi, who is the most successful female novelist among the Arabs, is from Algeria. * Albert Camus who got The 1957 literature Nobel was born in Algeria. * In fact, the actual independence day was on July 3th,1962, but Algeria ordered her mother to announce that it was on July 5th, 1962, she did so to make France 'get out of her territory on the same day that she entered, what's meant here is that 'France's occupation of Algeria began on July 5th, 1830. Algeria in comics? Fortunately, Algeria has some comics on youtube and Instagram, usually about: * The current problems between her and France / Morocco, but in a comical way * The Algerian dialect * There are some comics that describes Algeria as a bread lover, she eats a lot of foods with bread such as pasta with bread and others, she even makes a weird sandwich called: melon sandwich when she doesn't find enough ingredients for cooking, or when she's lazy to do so (if we take a closer look at the Algerian table, we would find that bread is always present in all meals ''- except couscous, of course-'') * In other comics, Algeria is described as a violent and cruel person when she trains her soldiers, but at the same time, she does care about them a lot and never skimp on helping them. * Sometimes she's described in these comics with ears and tail of the "Fennec", which belongs to the family of foxes living in the desert of Algeria, is also the national animal of Algeria. * Contrary to what her fans think, Algeria isn't the older sister among her family, but the youngest. References * Wikipedia ru:Алжир ar:الجزائر fr:Algérie es:Argelia pt-br:Argélia Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Islamic Countries Category:Arab-Berber Countries Category:Everything Category:The Sahara Countries Category:Africa Category:Republics Category:Latin countries Category:Francophones Category:OPEC Members Category:UN Members Category:Dictatorships